


A Real Man's Sleepover

by SophinaBlackwood



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Except for Kevin, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Heavy Drinking, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Makeover, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, Video & Computer Games, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/pseuds/SophinaBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami throws a surprise slumber party for Neville, who's had a bad week. Video games, spin the bottle, makeovers and a lot of intoxication ensues.</p><p>Fun and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Man's Sleepover

"Bloody thing."

Neville jimmied the key inside the the lock of his mailbox, grimacing. He'd had an awful week on the road as it was and was finally home for a couple of days to shut himself in, play some Rocket League and relax. Hell, maybe he'd run a bath with that unopened box of Epsom salts Dean Ambrose and Renee had gifted everyone for Christmas.

With a frustrated growl, Neville rattled the key firmly before pulling back and the lock thankfully unstuck. He gathered up his handful of mail. Work, bills, what seemed to be a written letter from his Mum. His mouth tugged into a smile, he'd give it a read when he had the chance to sit down and absorb it all properly.

Lazily taking the elevator instead of the stairs, Neville held a keyring in his mouth while balancing luggage, a backpack and mail in his hands. He came to a stop when he saw someone was standing outside the door to his apartment. Tall, bald and muttering in Swiss to his iPhone.

“Cesaro?” he said aloud, keys falling from his mouth into his hand.

The Swiss turned around, eyes widening as he saw Neville behind him. “Is, uh, this the right place?” he asked, genuinely lost.

Neville blinked. That flight must have taken more out of him than he expected. “It’s my apartment,” he said blatantly but figured he should be cordial, “Did you want to come in for tea or something?”

Cesaro glanced to the takeaway coffee cup in his hand the back up at Neville, “Sure.”

“ **SURPRISE!!!** ”

Neville squeaked, mail flying all over the place as he walked into his apartment. There were so many people crammed into his quaint abode he could barely make heads or tails of who was even there. It looked like an NXT reunion.

“I’ve got that,” Cesaro said helpfully, bending down to collect up Neville’s mail as Sami Zayn jogged over.

“Surprise!” he reiterated.

“Sami, what’s all this?” Neville asked, feeling increasingly vulnerable.

“It’s, uh..” Sami leaned back and rubbed his neck with a blush.

“It’s a surprise slumber party!” Xavier yelled out from Neville’s entertainment unit which was in the process of being transformed into a retro video game paradise.

Neville furrowed his brow at Sami, confused.

Sami cleared his throat and grasped Neville’s arm and led him inside the apartment, “I figured it would be a nice thing we could all do together to help you wind down for the weekend. I know you said you haven’t had the best week. Everyone’s here!”

Neville sighed. This was not his idea of ‘winding down’. There were a lot of people who had agreed to come to the sleepover, however, which was surprising. Tyler Breeze and Summer Rae were in deep discussion by his bedroom door. Bayley and Sasha Banks were overseeing Xavier connecting an arcade emulator to his Playstation. Kevin Owens was showing Finn Balor videos of his kid on his phone by the dining table. Samoa Joe and Baron Corbin were perusing through his bookshelf while Matt Bloom pointed out various trophies Neville had collected of his various achievements. Alexa Bliss, Dana Brooke and Emma had turned his kitchen into a finger food and cocktail bar which was where he was taken to first.

“Take care of him, alright?” Sami said frantically before scurrying off. He seemed really high strung for whatever reason.

“What can I get you?” Emma’s jarring accent pulled Neville from watching where Sami was hurrying off to. When he glanced back, the redhead had disappeared.

Neville looked to a hand-written menu that was placed in front of him by Alexa. Screwdriver, rusty nail, martini... These were all alcoholic beverages. “Uhh..”

“Kid! You made it!” Dolph curled an arm around Neville’s shoulders and gave a fond squeeze before leaning across the kitchen island with a smoulder to the girls, “A daiquiri and a sidecar for the babe here.”

Neville could barely process what was happening. “But it’s my apartment,” he said blearily, “And I don’t drink, Dolph.”

Ziggler playfully bumped his hip against Neville’s, “Aww, you should kid, it’s fun!” He cosied up to Neville who started picking away at a plate of party pies hungrily, not really paying attention to Dolph. Neville hadn’t realised how hungry he was until he was put away half the platter. By that stage the drinks had been done.

“Here,” Dana smirked, sliding both cocktails in front of Dolph before flexing her arms for no reason whatsoever.

Dolph’s eyes widened, “Damn, babe! You’re more built than I am. You got snapchat?”

Neville sighed, taking another party pie to go before heading back into the fray of the ‘surprise slumber party’ which had been forced upon him. There wasn’t a lot of sleeping going on, if he had to be frank. Something he wished he were doing right now.

“PAC-man, my man!” Xavier waved Neville over before proudly showing off his work by the TV. “I’ve got the goods, you just let me know what you want to play.”

Neville looked lamely at the television screen, displaying a variety of retro wrestling titles. “Do you have WWF Wrestlemania?”

Xavier grinned wildly.

Neville honestly tried to remain tired and uninterested as he played the arcade game but the social competitiveness in him was far too strong. He soon found himself deep in concentration trying to defeat Xavier’s pixelated Shawn Michaels with his Bret Hart. A small circle formed behind Neville’s couch as he found himself equalled matched with Xavier. The two entered a heated feud in a grand finale best of five.

When Xavier won after a highly intense tiebreaker, Neville slammed the controller down, jabbing a finger into his rival’s chest, “I swear on me mum, Woods--”

“Okay!!” Sami interrupted, pulling Xavier and Neville apart, “Video games are fun but how about some physical games?”

Neville blinked, chest still pounding from the last WWF Wrestlemania round. “Like what, now?”

Sami glanced around desperately before his eyes stopped to the beer bottle in his hands.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, would you look at that! Neville again!!” Dolph giggled, placing his two drinks on a nearby chair before crawling across the middle of the circle on hands and knees to Neville. The Show-Off practically crashed into him, drunkenly stealing yet another kiss from Neville before toppling them both over.

“Dolph, stop,” Neville chuckled bashfully, face red as a beet as he pushed Dolph off him.

Sami crawled to the bottle, picking it up to look at it from all sides, “That’s three times now, is this thing rigged or something?”

Kevin sighed angrily, snatching the bottle, “You all just suck at this. Here.” He placed the bottle and spun it firmly, the glass swivelled around and around until the neck came to a stop, pointing at Sami.

As the entire circle oohed and clapped, Sami’s eyes widened, sitting back on his heels as his cheeks went as bright as his hair.

“Oh, shut the fuck up, it’s just a kiss,” Kevin growled at everyone before reluctantly looking at Sami, flared face contrasting his pale skin. He roughly grabbed Sami by the shoulders, squeezed his eyes shut and brought their lips together for a firm three second peck.

Cheering and whooping erupted in the room as Sami was unable to say another word, coyly returning to his space in the circle between Bayley and Neville.

“I haven’t had a turn yet!” Xavier yelled out, giving a wink to Sasha, who only rolled her eyes and curled her knees up against her chest. He rubbed his hands for good luck and spun the bottle, watching it go round and round before it landed on..

“DANA!” Emma squeaked with her hands across her mouth excitedly. She gently pointed across the circle, “You have to kiss Xavier!!”

Neville watched with interest as Xavier cleared his throat from the unexpected partnering. He wondered if Xavier felt a little emasculated by Dana, who was crawling to meet him in the middle of the circle. There was a tense pause as they met eyes before Dana reached in for the kiss and everyone cheered. The embrace was short-lived and both Xavier and Dana stared at each other in awe before he went in for a second, more confident joining of lips. Neville was sure his neighbours were going to make a noise complaint after the joyous uproar that occurred.

“ONE KISS PER SPIN,” Alexa ordered, throwing one of Neville’s rolled up yoga mats at Xavier to break it up. He yelped as it bounced off his head and Dana giggled, wiping her lipstick off his face before scooting back in between Emma and Alexa with a sheepish smirk.

Dolph draped his arm around Neville, sloppily patting him on the pec. There was a good feeling in the room as Cesaro crawled in for his spin, the majority of the attention taken away from Neville to his relief. The Brit pressed the side of his head against Dolph’s and gently squeezed the Show-Off’s fingers. Ziggler snorted a coy giggle, digging his head into the crook Neville’s neck, who smiled as his stomach went fuzzy.

Cesaro politely kissed Emma on the hand. She then caught the gentleman’s smirk on the way up with a brazen kiss and pushed him away. Cesaro brushed the blush away from his cheeks before readjusting the lapels on his suit jacket to a chorus of laughter from the circle.

Bayley’s spin landed on Sasha and the Boss went bright red, trying her best to force down the blush. Bayley couldn’t even move as she descended into a spiral of uncontrollable giggles. “I can’t do it!” she squeaked.

“Do it! Do it!” Everyone began to chant, even Neville finding himself joining in.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it,” Dolph slurred, going in for an illegal kiss with Neville.

“Not you!” Neville laughed, pushing his face away, “Come on Bayley, you can do it!”

The encouragement from Neville seemed to motivate Bayley and she looked over to him and gave a determined nod, like a promise not to let him down. She cleared her throat, tightened her ponytail and marched on her knees over to Bayley, firmly pressing her lips against a stunned Sasha. The Boss could only handle so much before she pulled away to start giggling. Bayley snorted with victorious embarrassment and they hugged each other, swinging back and forth fondly.

“I think Kevin wants to go again,” Emma said aloud, hiding a smile behind her gloved hands. Everyone’s attention turned to Kevin, who had been so tense he looked as if about to burst a vein. Chants of ‘SPIN OWENS SPIN’ started up and refused to quieten until Kevin crawled back in to take another turn, even with his open threats to fight anyone who continued to chant it.

The bottle landed on Sami again and Kevin yelled angrily, punching the bottle. Glass exploded over the carpet along with the shattering of the good morale in the room. Sami immediately was on damage control, shooting off into the kitchen for a dustpan as Dolph woozily got to a stand.

“Don’t ruin my babe’s night!” he jabbed a finger to Kevin threateningly.

“Yeah, you want to go little ramen man?” Owens growled raising to a stand and staring down at Ziggler.

“WHO YOU CALLING RAMEN MAN?”

Neville was halfway to his feet to break it up..

“WHO WANTS TO BUILD THIS LEGO WITH ME?” Finn shouted frantically, holding a large box, “It’s the Millennium Falcon!” This seemed to dissolve the fight as Kevin broke into a gaffaw of laughter.

“Fuckin’ Lego!”

“Ugh, not now, Finn, we need to do something _actually fun_ ,” Tyler sighed, suspiciously reemerging from Neville’s bedroom.

“Oh,” Finn murmured, dejectedly lowering the box in his hands. Bayley jumped to her feet and held the Lego with him.

“I’ll help you make it Finn!”

A huge grin cracked out on face, only to look surprised as Sasha also nominated herself to help and walked through them, snatching the box out of their hands.

“If we’re going to build it we’re going to do it the right way. The Boss’ way,” she huffed, carefully observing Finn and Bayley as they glanced coyly at each other.

“Neville, do you want to help?” Finn asked with a hopeful look.

“Oh no,” Tyler waved his hand dismissively, “Neville has an appointment with us now, you’ll get him back within the hour.”

Before he could protest, Neville was led into the room by Dolph, who was worryingly in a fit of giggles. “What have you done?” Neville hissed to the noodle haired man behind him.

“Welcome to the Summer Breeze Beauty Boutique!” Summer Rae greeted excitedly, holding her arms out to gesture to Neville’s bedroom.

“How did you…”

The whole room had been transformed into a parlor, long sheets of glittering material hung from the walls, covering up his Newcastle memorabilia. A large oval mirror with hollywood lights was leaned up against the dresser. His bed had been overtaken by dozens of brightly coloured pillows, with two deep dishes of streaming emerald water on the ground at the base.

Neville raised a brow before Dolph enthusiastically kicked his shoes off, gently shoving him to sit down on one side of the end of the bed.

“Socks off,” Tyler eyed Neville’s feet with an air of disgust.

Neville curled his toes self-consciously, “I don’t.. What’s going on?”

“Spa day, silly!” Summer laughed, sitting cross-legged behind Neville and unhooking the bun from the back of his head, “Now.. what shall we do about this hair?”

Neville pinched a curly lock as it fell onto his shoulders, nearly yelping as Tyler scooted forward on a sequined ottoman, taking off Neville’s socks with gloved hands before shoving his feet into the hot water.

“How did I get stuck with the pedicures again?” Prince Pretty grimaced, pulling out a bottle of something from an apron around his middle. He squeezed neon blue liquid into his palm and turning his attention to Dolph, rubbing what seemed to be exfoliator on the Show-Off’s legs and feet.

“You always draw the short straw, bae!” Summer snorted before bending down to whisper in Neville’s ear, “I always make sure he pulls the short straw.”

The time in the Summer Breeze Beauty Boutique became a blur with Tyler moving onto Neville’s pedicure as Summer switched to style Dolph’s hair. The Brit glanced at his reflection, not able to see the new hairstyle well enough without his glasses. As he ran his hand over his head, he felt the sensation of plaits tugging at his scalp.

Dolph’s new do was admittedly amazing. A loose plait curving over his hairline as the rest of his hair bounced around his shoulders in blond waves.

“You look really good, Dolph,” Neville smiled and Ziggler looked surprised at the compliment before he turned his nose up, cheeks reddening.

“Don’t I always?” he replied smugly, running his fingers through his hair. Tyler rolled his eyes with a groan. Neville grinned in spite of himself.

With their appointment over and Neville feeling a little more pampered, he finally had a chance to observe his new look, pedicured feet tingling against the carpet. “I look like a Lord of the Rings elf,” he commented self-consciously, prodding at the two braids from his temples, twisting into a small bun at the back and various plaits interwoven with his long hair.

Dolph placed his chin on Neville’s shoulder with a cheesy grin, “You look so good, bab-- hey, watch it, poser!”

Tyler elbowed Dolph away and stood behind Neville, bringing the carefully crafted dark curls to drape across the front of his polo-shirt. “You do look less like an uggo, I’ll admit,” he sighed in defeat.

Summer gave Neville a big hug, “That was so much fun! You can be my client again anytime!”

Neville was reluctant to rejoin the party and for good reason as a crowd of people swarmed around him, wanting to observe and comb their fingers through his new hairstyle. Dolph took center stage, enjoying the attention and playfully flirting with Alexa and Emma. Neville sighed and melted into the floor, crawling under people’s legs and escaping out of the crowd.

With a moment alone,  Neville stole himself away to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He quietly sipped it, observing as Sasha sat with her arms crossed in the middle of Finn and Bayley, the two working on different components of the Lego Millennium Falcon.

Before he could bring the glass to his mouth again, he heard his drink being topped up by something and turned to see Matt Bloom spiking it with a brown bagged bottle. The strong smell of bourbon stung his nose.

“Uh, I don’t--”

“Sure you do, kid,” Bloom winked, taking a sip from his own cup and returned back to the balcony where Samoa Joe and Baron Corbin had been all night, smoking and arm wrestling.

“Hey Neville! Are you having fun?!”

Neville glanced up as Sami approached him on the outside of the kitchen island. He inhaled deeply before tipping his barely touched orange juice in the sink and ran a hand over his tired expression, “Yeah, I guess..” he lied. The party seemed to be finally winding down, which he was grateful for.

The door to the apartment slammed open and a small horde of additional NXT kids burst in. Neville blearily made out Enzo, Big Cass, Carmella and the Hype Bros.

Oh no...

“SORRY WE’RE LATE,” Big Cass boomed, grabbing the attention of the entire room. An excited chatter started up as everyone crowded around to greet them. Dolph and Zack did some kind of secret handshake before Mojo joined them to set up beer pong on Neville’s dining table.

With a boombox blaring a beat over his shoulder, Enzo began to freestyle rap to the audience of a few. Sami frantically ran over to the Hype Bros, fretting over the damage they might inflict on Neville’s furniture.

“Are you going to play beer pong with us, Neville?” Carmella asked sweetly, rounding into the kitchen and taking Neville’s hand with encouragement.

“Uhh, I dunno,” Neville pressed his hand to the back of his neck firmly, “I dunno the rules.”

Carmella somehow talked him into it and Neville soon found himself on one end of his dining table, lobbing ping pong balls across its length. Being one of the only ones who hadn’t had anything to drink, he performed very well, getting nearly every ping pong ball into a cup on the other side. Many tried to best Neville but struggled to get him to drink anything at all.

"COME ON NEVILLE, ARE YOU HYPE?" Mojo shouted suddenly.

"Uhh.." Neville rubbed his ear painfully.

"HE SAID: ARE YOU HYPE?" Zack yelled, who was standing with the group at the other side of the table.

The hype seemed to compel Neville to shout, "YEAH!!" in response before blinking at himself at the uncharacteristic outburst.

"NEVILLE'S HYPE!" Mojo boomed, jumping up and down with extreme excitement.

“HE IS HYPE!” Zack confirmed joyously.

It was Cesaro who finally scored a single point against Neville, everyone at this point crowded around the beer pong game. Cheers and chants began, “ _Scull, scull, scull, scull, scull,_ YEEEEAHHH!!!”

Neville slammed the red cup down, a small burp rising from his throat and he covered his mouth sheepishly. Enzo wrapped a hand around his shoulders, leading everyone into a rendition of Regal’s ‘ _He’s a Real Man’s Man’_ on Neville’s behalf. Red cups were held high as the chorus of, “He’s a maaan! Such a maaaan~” rang out in the apartment.

Dolph made eye contact with Neville across the circle and beamed fondly. Neville grinned at the ground and started laughing before joining in, “He’s a reeeeeall, real man’s maaaaaan!”

The one cup of beer Neville ingested only intensified the day’s fatigue. After excusing himself to go to the bathroom, he instead locked himself in his storage closet for a moment to himself where no one would think to look for him. Forehead pressed against his knees in a seated position, Neville was disappoint that he already had the spins even after one drink. The noise outside the small space was thankfully dulled out. However, he was aware of an uncomfortable ringing from the sheer amount of noise he had been bombarded with for hours.

He must have dozed off because the Brit was jolted awake, body feeling stiff as the closet door opened and someone padded around clumsily before finding Neville’s form on the ground. Only moonlight illuminated the room from what little he could see through the slightly opened door. A few passed out bodies were scattered around on sleeping bags and pillows. It must have been about 3 or 4 in the morning, if he had to guess.

“So this is where you were hiding~”

It was Dolph.

Neville smiled, pulling him closer. There was just enough room on the floor of the closet for both of them. “Did you have a good time?” he asked affectionately.

Dolph nodded against Neville’s chest with a small murmur of agreement. A sudden gasp caused him to hold his head up, “Let’s take a snapchat!” he said happily, padding around for his phone.

Neville hooked Dolph’s chin and brought their lips together, not caring about the cocktail of different alcohols on his tongue. The Show-Off moaned into the kiss, laying himself over Neville. The Brit broke it off, brushing away a lock of fluffy hair that had got caught in his mouth. “Sorry,” he chuckled.

“Babe!” Dolph mumbled happily, kissing him under the eye.

“What?” Neville grinned, squinting as small pecks were placed upon his nose. He could just make out a curiously sheepish smile on Dolph’s face in the low light.

“... I may steal the show but you stole my heart.”

Neville snorted into a side-splitting guffaw, curling around Dolph in a hug. “You’re a propa’ muppet, you know that?”

“A what?!” Dolph laughed with confusion, cupping Neville’s cheek.

“ _Nevah-you-mind, ah._ ” Neville wrapped his arms around Dolph’s neck and pulled their lips together again, satisfied to just spend some time with his favourite Show-Off.

 

* * *

 

A harsh light and groan of an opening door brought Neville to, cracking an eye to squint upwards. Sami’s relieved voice followed.

“Oh, there you are!”

Neville pushed himself to a sit, blearily looking around at his surroundings. It appeared he and Dolph had passed out on the floor of his storage closet. The Show-Off was propped up against a wooden shelf, head tilted back and snoring loudly. Neville had been curled up asleep in his lap.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya, Sami,” he grinned.

“I woke up and couldn’t find you anywhere. For a second there I thought you’d split.”

Neville and Sami tag teamed to peel Dolph from the floor and carried him into the bedroom, laying him out on the bed (which had thankfully been reverted back to normal). His place was a near empty mess, with most revellers already having headed home.

“Did you hear Mojo this morning?”

“No?”

Sami sighed, rubbing his under-eyes, “He thought it would be a good idea to perform a vuvuzela solo at eight thirty this morning.”

Neville laughed, “I must’ve slept through it.” Usually a lighter sleeper, he had been so exhausted from his flight and the unexpected party.

They both started clean up, Sami picking up red cups and beer bottles as Neville trailed behind, holding a large garbage bag. They worked around the few people who were still asleep. Neville couldn’t help but smile as he saw Dana spooning Xavier inside one of the sleeping bags. Emma had taken the couch and Alexa was on the ground surrounded by pillows parallel to her. Kevin and Joe were in neighbouring sleeping bags, top to toe with a bottle of whisky still in the Samoan’s hand.

 

Apartment cleaned, stragglers cleared out and everything packed up, Neville dumped the last of the sleeping bags into Sami’s trunk. “You’re being quiet,” he observed.

Sami stumbled over his words, “What? No, uh, no, I’m not!” After a long pause, he gave in with a sigh, placing his hands on Neville’s shoulders. “Look, I wanted to say I’m sorry, I thought this would help but it got really out of hand and I ended up just being a complete nuisance when you probably needed a relaxing evening before the weekend.”

Neville pat Sami on the forearms reassuringly, “No, no, Sami. It was fun. I had fun.”

Sami looked at him with wide eyes before staring coyly at his feet and wrung his fingers together. “You, um… Is Dolph gonna be alright?”

Neville glanced back to the window of his apartment where Dolph was no doubt still passed out on his bed, “Yeah, yeah, all good. I’ll drive him to the airport later.”

“As long as he doesn’t give you any trouble.”

“I can take care of meself, Sami.”

Sami pinched his shoulders self-consciously, “I know, I just--”

“This ain’t the first time Dolph’s woken up in my room, needing a ride from me the mornin’ after,” Neville smirked.

“Oh.” Sami flushed red and distracted himself by closing the trunk and pulling his keys from his back pocket.

Sami walked Neville back to the entrance of the apartment block, tapping his hands against the sides of his thighs, at odds with himself.

“Thanks again, Sami,” Neville smiled, breaking the silence, “I appreciate it.”

A relieved beam broke out on Sami’s face and he pulled Neville in for a fond hug. “Anytime, bestie.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, I commend you. Thanks for reading!


End file.
